


Roots

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is curious about the man in her father's cruiser</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roots

Storybrooke was a small quaint town in Maine. It was one of those towns where a person knew everyone, and secrets had a way of surfacing. Emma Nolan had spent her entire life in the small town, but she loved it. She loved walking into Granny’s and having her order ready for her every morning. She loved walking down the street and seeing people she knew, who had known her since birth, and could stop and have a genuine conversation with people. She loved living by the sea and spending her mornings taking a run along the shore line.

She loved that her father was the Sherriff in the town, and that her mother was a school teacher. She loved that they met under a misunderstanding and that he had tried to arrest her because her step mother had spread a nasty rumour about her, as she was afraid that people would vote her in as the new mayor. But her father had believed in Mary Margaret and the two of them had proved her innocence. She loved their story more than anything.

“Emma?” her mother called out, breaking her from her train of thought, “Dinner is going to be ready soon. Do you mind calling your father and seeing when he is planning on coming home or if I should keep his share in the oven for later.”

Emma nodded as she picked up her phone and dialed her father’s number.

“Hey Em,” her father said after the phone dialed for about thirty seconds.

“Hi Dad,” Emma said with a smile forming on her face, “Mom wants to know if you’ll be home for dinner.”

“I might be a little late, sweetheart. I have a seventeen year old in the back of my car, and I have to take him back to the station to process him,” her father’s voice said through the phone.

Emma grinned, “What did the guy do?”

Her father groaned, as she heard a laugh, making her guess her father’s phone was on speaker phone.

“Trespassing,” her father said unamused. “Mr. Gold caught him breaking into his shop.”

“Only because he had something that belonged to my brother!” the man said, “He took it from me when he died but refuses to give it back. I just wanted his compass.”

Emma felt a pang of pain as she heard the voice on the other end. Seventeen years old and lost his brother? In a town as small as hers, it wasn’t hard to guess who was responsible. And it broke her heart that the boy was only a year older than her and had already experienced such tragedy.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, she asked, “So is he cute?”

“Who is cute?” her dad asked, puzzled.

“The boy, Dad,” Emma said slightly exasperatedly. “Is he cute?”

“My daughter wants to know if you’re cute,” she heard her father ask the boy.

She could basically hear the smirk in the teenager’s voice as he answered, “I would like to say so, Sir.”

She could hear her father attempting to be both amused and annoyed at the same time as he answered her, “He’s not. Not cute at all. Emma, I’ll talk to you later.”

And later, when she brought her father dinner than night, she officially met Killian Jones for the first time.

That had been five years ago and for four and a half of those years she and Killian had been seriously dating. The first six months had been hard; her father was wary, and her mother was worried, but the two of them had slowly come around once they had met the boy himself.

She loved him more than anything. Almost four years and they were going strong.

And tonight, he was taking her out on a date; one which he had planned in surprise and refused to tell her anything about it.

She had put her hair in a fancy ponytail and slipped on a new dress she had bought for such an occasion, and a pair of matching heels.

Emma heard a knock at her door as she grabbed her purse and went to meet her boyfriend. He had kissed her and handed her a rose as they headed down to the docks. He had set up a table for the two of them, with champagne and two plates of pasta.

The two of them ate their food, talking about their days and what they planned on doing for the rest of the week.

“Emma,” Killian said, as soon as she ate the last bite of his food. He stood up from his chair and walked over to her, and took her hand. He bent down on one knee and Emma felt her heart stop. “I love you, Emma Nolan. I’ve been in love with you since you went up to Gold and threatened him with seven different laws if he didn’t hand over the compass that belonged to my brother. You calling your father that day was one of the best things that has ever happened to me, because it’s the day you came into my life and changed it for the better. I love every single thing about you, Lass. I love your compassion and your fierceness. I love your protectiveness of others in this town and how you want to join your father as a deputy. Emma, will you marry me?

She nodded speechlessly before saying, “Yes, Killian. Yes I’ll marry you!” as he slipped the ring onto her finger.                                                                                               

He stood and she wrapped her arms around his waist as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Emma relaxed into his arms. She loved her quaint town; she loved that her family had roots here, and that she had grown up around the town. She loved that she had met Killian and that he had shown her places in the town she loved that she hadn’t know existed; he had taken her to sea and taught her about the stars, and shown her a secluded field in the forest with a beautiful meadow. She loved him, and she wanted to have a family with him and set up roots of her own, with children of their own. And she wanted to do it all with Killian


End file.
